Tout juste, ou presque
by Zimra David
Summary: OS POV Lisbon; le défilé de ses impressions à propos de Jane.


_Me revoilà avec un petit OS de Mentalist ^^_

_Mais quand je dis 'petit', c'est vraiment petit! Cela fait assez longtemps que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien réussie à la retranscrire ^^_

_Pour ceux qui ont lu 'Le Bon Chemin, la suite est prête et sera sans doutes publiée ce week-end. Je n'ai pas résisté et j'ai aussi ajouté un épilogue... Enfin, vous verrez bien xD_

_En attendant, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Teresa Lisbon avait toujours tenu Jane en respect. D'abord, elle l'avouait, elle avait ressenti de la pitié envers cet homme, obligé de se lever tous les matins, la même idée en tête, le même mot se répétant en boucle 'Vengeance, vengeance…' mais, dès la fin de leur premier mois de collaboration, sa pitié s'était muée en admiration puis son admiration en respect. Et, au fil des enquêtes, au fil du temps, une réelle amitié s'était tissée entre eux, bien qu'elle n'y ait jamais cru au début, se fiant injustement à sa première impression sur son collègue. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que sous ses airs arrogants et puérils d'enfant gâté, Jane se révélait être un homme généreux, attentif et extrêmement vertueux. Dommage que son idée de vengeance absurde ne lui tourne en permanence dans la tête. En effet, derrière une grande partie de ce qu'il accomplissait se cachait une manœuvre discrète vers l'assassin de sa famille, son travail en tant que consultant en faisait partie. Et elle n'arrivait presque plus à lui en vouloir, presque.

Elle avait réellement commencé à croire aux talents de Jane au cours de leur septième ou huitième affaire commune ; une fusillade suivie d'une prise d'otage. Il avait, comme beaucoup de fois encore par la suite, risqué sa vie, ayant une totale confiance en lui et en son jugement sur le criminel. Et il avait eu raison. En à peine un quart d'heure, il avait cerné le caractère du preneur d'otages, pesant ses forces et ses faiblesses pour finalement trouver la faille. Ce fut la première fois que Minelli l'a réprimanda au sujet du conseiller, mais il s'avéra que c'était en revanche, loin d'être la dernière. Et se fut au cours de cette entrevue plutôt houleuse avec le boss que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une forme de complicité se créa entre eux. Depuis Lisbon savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Jane, et avait plus d'une fois mis sa carrière entre ses mais, jouant à pile ou face. Pile, gagné, face perdu. C'était dangereux, très dangereux même, elle en avait conscience et se rendait compte qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du flic que Bosco avait initié, des années auparavant. Mais elle savait aussi que Jane n'échouait jamais.

Lisbon avait contraint Rigsby et Cho à se plier aux fantaisies du blond qui les soumettait à diverses expériences, interprétant leur caractère grâce à leur réaction avec amusement. Mais finalement, les deux agents avaient acceptés le statut de Jane et se pliaient à ses exigences, parfois farfelues, avec appréhension ou se mêlait quand même une pointe d'amusement. Et, la solidarité masculine aidant, Cho et Wayne s'étaient mis à obéir un peu aveuglément aux ordres de Jane au cours des enquêtes, au plus grand malheur de Minelli…Enfin au fil des mois, une grande partie du CBI était tombée sous le charme de l'ex-médium et de ses talents et malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire, Minelli et Lisbon avaient finis par succomber au jeune homme et à son caractère si incongru.

D'ailleurs, il ne cessait de l'impressionner avec ses tours, chaque fois plus poussés. Elle se faisait toujours prendre, y laissant souvent quelques dollars, au plus grand plaisir du consultant qui arborait par la suite un air digne d'un gagnant de loto. VanPelt croyait dur comme fer qu'il était médium mais qu'il refusait de l'admettre pour diverses raisons, Rigsby et Cho parlaient d'un 'truc pas normal' mais elle, ne faisait que l'admirer. Admirer son don pour cerner aussi vite et aussi bien l'esprit humain. A ce jour, une seule personne lui avait résisté ; RedJohn. Mais Lisbon savait que plus les jours passaient plus Jane s'infiltrait dans la tête du tueur et qu'un jour, il l'aurait, à sa façon, accomplissant sa vengeance, son combat. Une lutte à mort. Il avait toujours joué cartes sur table avec elle, dès le début, et elle lui en était malgré tout reconnaissante, au moins autant qu'elle ne lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait car ça lui faisait peur. Peur de voir la lueur de folie au fond de ses yeux bleu briller un peu plus chaque jour. Cette même lueur qu'elle voyait presque tous les jours, dans les yeux de ceux qu'elle arrêtait, cette folie meurtrière…

Elle espérait que tout ce qui permettait à Jane de comprendre les autres, ce don, lui permettrait de ne pas succomber à cette envie qui le rongeait. Elle l'espérait comme elle n'avait jamais souhaité quelque chose, ce devait être son esprit de 'mère Teresa'. Cette capacité si particulière permettait à Jane de voir ce que chacun cachait ; son secret le plus sombre mais aussi le plus lumineux. Dès le début il avait deviné les tendres sentiments que Rigsby nourrissait à l'égard de VanPelt, et il avait immédiatement décelé les doutes et craintes de cette dernière sur la possibilité d'une relation ; sa carrière, elle était la petite nouvelle, la 'bleue', si l'un d'eux devait partir, ce serait elle, sans aucuns doutes. Mais il avait aussi remarqué cette peur de s'engager. Finalement, il avait vu juste au sujet de quel côté de la jeune femme l'emporterait, mais aussi de la réaction des autres en l'apprenant.

Il savait en un coup d'œil si quelqu'un penchait vers la partie sombre de lui-même ou, au contraire, vers le bien. C'était cliché, elle le savait, et elle n'aimait pas les clichés. Mais elle avait aussi apprit au contact de Jane que chaque être humain était un stéréotype, que chacune de ses réactions, pourtant possible parmi des centaines de milliers d'autres, était en fait parfaitement prévisible, que l'Homme restait avant tout un animal, avec ses instincts et ses sentiments qui, malgré tout, nous dominent.

Mais, Lisbon savait aussi qu'aussi doué soit Jane, il ne parvenait pas à tout voir, il n'avait pas _tout_ juste ; et il existait bien quelqu'un en qu'il ne pouvait pas tout voir, tout analyser, tout comprendre. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

* * *

_Et voilàà, n'hésitez pas à dire comment vous l'avez trouvé ^.^_

_P.S: Je m'excuse de ma grossière erreur un peu plus haut; le titre de mon autre fic' n'est pas le Premier Pas mais le Bon Chemin (pour ma défense; Le Premier Pas c'est le titre que je lui avait donné au début hihi ^^') vraiment désolée de cette erreur '_


End file.
